


[Cover] Equilibrium

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: That scene where John tried to please Sherlock—that just brought me into tears... And you'll know it  when you read it.





	[Cover] Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341311) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



[](https://imgur.com/ZlyCcfq)


End file.
